


[明日方舟/星诗星无差]一场欲扬先抑的单恋

by PocketBucky



Category: ArkNights
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketBucky/pseuds/PocketBucky
Summary: 备份





	[明日方舟/星诗星无差]一场欲扬先抑的单恋

明日方舟同人，星熊x诗怀雅无差

有私设及ooc

摸鱼

——————

诗怀雅感觉糟透了，包间里又闷又热于是她踩着小高跟一路上天台透气。打开门却被微凉的风激得打了个喷嚏，她把外套扔在了座位上，这时穿着一件薄薄的白衬衫，袖子还卷到手肘处。

天台上已经有了另一个人，坐在地上背靠着护栏抽烟，诗怀雅只看见一个黑影和一点橙黄色的亮光，她扁扁嘴，真巧。

诗怀雅喜欢星熊，她本人对此毫不避讳，至少诗怀雅对自己足够坦率。不过只对自己坦率也没什么用，于是她的喜欢还停留在可悲的单恋阶段。此前的相当长一段时间她们被外派到罗德岛，每天不是在这抗击整合运动就是在那抗击整合运动，如今尘埃落定，诗怀雅两手一拍决定：为了表彰陈大病初愈就跑出来工作的精神，大家聚在一起好好吃一顿。

当然是她买单，一起并肩作战的同事们大喝特喝，陈还不能喝酒，被他们拉着灌了不少果汁，这时弯着眼睛和几个女孩一起猜拳。诗怀雅两罐啤酒下肚，被包间里的热气闷得透不过气来，抬眼一看空了个位置，当即就撂下一句“我出去透透气”便冲出门去。

所以她算是故意的，鞋跟点在水泥地上发出算不上清脆的响声，走到女人面前时星熊用手拍拍身边的地板。

诗怀雅倒也不嫌灰尘会脏了她的裙子，当机立断地坐下来，与星熊保持着两公分的距离。星熊吐出一口烟，问她，怎么出来了？

闷死了，诗怀雅抱着膝盖，深秋的气温对于没穿外套的她来说还是略低了点，星熊笑了笑，往她这边挪了挪。

现在诗怀雅的肩膀挨着星熊的手臂，这人不怕冷的吗？她皱眉，星熊还是那件无袖背心，领口大大的，手臂裸露在月光下。

诗怀雅不知该说什么，她们上周还在罗德岛天天开会，商量怎么清理残局。再往前一点，她们总是被安排到不同的地方，星熊受着保护罗德岛的博士的任务，天天围着那人打转。诗怀雅甩着链锤敲敌人脑袋时愤愤地想，我太凄惨了，我喜欢的人离我这么远。

事实上罗德岛为她们安排的是同一间宿舍，可惜在诗怀雅记忆中她们没怎么在宿舍里同时醒着。诗怀雅一面要在罗德岛作战，一面又要操心龙门的事务，每每一回宿舍就是不停收发邮件，有时她趴在桌前睡着，醒来时两个室友又不见踪影，身上还搭着星熊的外套。

现在终于闲下来有空和她搭话，诗怀雅又不知说什么。

她张张嘴，又说不出话，星熊注意到她的尴尬，还以为是大小姐不喜欢烟味，扭头把抽了一半的烟按在地上熄了。诗怀雅看她手指压着烟头往水泥地板上摁，真觉得自己的爱情好像那点小火星一样可怜兮兮的。

这人怎么什么也感觉不到啊？诗怀雅老是嘲笑陈简直是个钢铁直男榆木脑袋，现在却觉得星熊比陈明显更胜一筹，她读书时被束之高阁的那点少女心思又冒出来，星熊却没有一点要买账的意思。木头现在坐在她身边不知道想些什么，诗怀雅偷偷瞟她，那人碧绿的长发软软地垂到肩上，照在上面的月光映进诗怀雅眼睛里，菲林眨眨眼，想着这算不算又一次一见钟情。

两人沉默着，直到星熊问她要不要回去继续喝酒，她无言以对，看着个子高高的鬼族站起身来弯腰向她伸手，她拉了那人的手站起来才想到说点什么。

我喝多了，走不动，说完好像老天不给面子，一阵风过来诗怀雅又打了个喷嚏，星熊看着她的狼狈样子，好像看见什么很开心的事一样笑出声来。诗怀雅脸颊发烫，甚至忘了她还拉着星熊的手。

星熊笑完了把她拉进怀里，卸下胸甲的鬼族女人的怀抱软绵绵的，诗怀雅抽抽鼻子听见头顶传来带着笑意的声音，你喝了多少？

两罐啤酒，她把脸埋进女人胸口，声音闷闷的。

你上次连喝三瓶还能边唱边跳，星熊无情地指出，诗怀雅被当场揭穿，脸更烫了，用力掐了一把星熊的腰。

喂！女人抗议，环着她的手臂却收紧了，你这样会把唇膏蹭在我衣服上。

要你管，诗怀雅故意将嘴唇贴在那人的衣服上说话，星熊叹口气，手往下滑到诗怀雅后腰。

这不是很会吗？诗怀雅觉得自己看错了人，她短暂地抽回双手又重新环上星熊脖颈，鬼族女人滑溜溜的长发从她手指间穿过。诗怀雅现在觉得自己真的喝多了，她想大笑，想更用力地搂抱面前的人，还想吻她。

她迟来的少女心思在胸腔内疯长，然后她真的仰头去吻她。

诗怀雅尝到烟草味的同时星熊嘴唇动了动，模糊间她辨认出女人叫她的名字。

“碧翠克丝。”

——————

谢谢看到这的各位


End file.
